


Getting Caught in the Rain

by Books_Tea_Fandoms



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotzly - Freeform, Dghda, Fluff, M/M, Rain, dirk and todd, there is actually a tiny bit of a plot?!, two dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Tea_Fandoms/pseuds/Books_Tea_Fandoms
Summary: The weather looked like it was going to be fantastic: the first genuinely warm and sunny day of the year. That being said, how often is the weather forecast truly correct?





	Getting Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Despite having read pretty much all the Brotzly fic on the internet (like, seriously), I have yet to have written one of my own, so here goes...  
> If any of you have read my other stuff, sorry I've been gone so long! I had loads of major exams and then I flew over to Cambodia for two weeks to teach English so I haven't really had the chance to write much...  
> Also I'm really sorry if this ends up being a bit bleurgh; my first fics are always like that as I try and determine the balance between platonic accuracy and relationship. :/ Feel free to leave comments!

When Todd woke up, the sun was filtering through the blinds, illuminating patterns of dust playing across the room. He sighed back into his sheets, smiling to himself. This was the first morning in a long time that he'd seen the sun, after days of dreary cloud and miserable wind. This was also the first day in a long time that he hadn't been woken up by his companion, which was odd, he thought.  
It was, in fact, extremely odd, and that singular thought, with the cocktail of unidentifiable emotions that accompanied it, propelled him to sit bolt upright. He surveyed the room, and, finding no sign of Dirk, reached for his phone. No messages. Sighing out through his nose, he shot Dirk a message asking where he was, cursing himself for not keeping track of Dirk better, knowing that chances are, he'd come crashing through the door at any second with a case in hand or a pursuer on his heels. Sighing again, he heaved himself out of bed, making his way over to the coffee machine (which was planted next to the brightly-coloured kettle that Dirk had introduced for his own purposes), allowing the rays of sunshine to dance warmly over the bridge of his nose.  
Except he didn't quite make it across the room, let alone to the coffee machine. He was interrupted by a rather abrupt bang from the door, and turned to see what it was. It was Dirk. _Of course_ it was Dirk. Todd had little more time to think as Dirk bounded straight into them, knocking them both to the floor, Dirk pinning Todd down.  
"Oh! Todd! You're awake! That's brilliant, especially brilliant because now we have a case and I really don't like waking you up when you're out cold." Todd looked up into his eyes, tired and fed up and a little surprised still, but also happy to see that Dirk was happy (bad weather and Dirk never seemed to agree, especially after his ordeal with the CIA).  
"What kind of a case is it?"  
"Well, it's a little complicated, and it kind of involves a drug lord, but he's not really a drug lord because he- wait- you haven't had coffee yet." Dirk narrowed his eyes, leaning in a little closer so that their faces were almost touching. Todd made a move to speak, but the words weren't coming to him. "Coffee, Todd." Dirk furrowed his brows in a serious manner, disentangling their legs and standing up. Todd stared at the ceiling, sighing out a breath he had been holding without being fully aware of having done so. He got up, and shuffled slowly over to the table, sitting himself down and leaning his head into his elbows. He was feeling much more awake now, but his brain was telling him that there was only so much of Dirk that he could stand first thing in the morning, because somehow Dirk _never_ ran out of energy, which in itself was somewhat draining on everyone else. Todd only lifted his head to the sound of a mug being placed in front of him, and he watched Dirk sit opposite to him.  
"So, we have a case."  
"Yes. How much do you want to know?"  
"In what respect?"  
"Well, it's a little bit very complicated, and perhaps it would be better if I just told you things on a need-to-know basis rather than all at once so you don't get confused."  
"Fine. So what do I need to know now?"  
"Well, there's a drug lord, as I said before, but he's not really a drug lord because the person running around on the streets is someone impersonating the real drug lord, who is actually an undercover police officer investigating a number of important and very strange circumstances surrounding the disappearances of three passers-by and an entire school bus from the middle of a road in broad daylight with _six witnesses_. I think you'll agree with me, Todd, that there's nobody who'd be able to solve this case who isn't sitting at this breakfast table right now." Todd swore a bit under his breath.  
"So we have a man who is working for the police who is pretending to be someone, who in turn has disappeared and has been replaced by someone pretending to be him."  
"Yes."  
"Jesus Christ."  
"Well, no, but-"  
"Why couldn't the universe have sent you something just a little more simple?" Todd chose to ignore the fact that Dirk was about to take him far too literally.  
"It's the universe, Todd, and frankly, if the universe didn't throw me a curveball every time we had a case, that in itself would be a curveball at this point." Todd finished his coffee, placing the mug down. Dirk reached to take it from him, but Todd instinctively reached out to stop him, meaning that their hands inadvertently made contact. Dirk almost immediately withdrew his hand, muttering an apology as the tips of his fingers brushed over Todd's. Todd stared at his fingers, feeling the lingering heat from Dirk's hand, and then snapped out of his reverie. He grabbed the mug and went to go wash it up, leaving Dirk at the kitchen table.

Before Dirk properly had a chance to talk to Todd about the day, or at least to tell him about the hunch he had to bring an umbrella, Todd was changed and out the door. Dirk bit his lower lip, wondering what he could have done to upset Todd so much, and followed, in his worries forgetting to bring rain protection himself. As he stepped outside, the sun shone straight in his eyes, causing him to not see that Todd had stopped short, so naturally, for the second time today, Dirk walked straight into him (although thankfully, nobody was knocked over this time).  
"Watch where you're going." Todd snapped. Dirk raised his eyebrows, confused as to whether this bad mood had been brought on by him. Seeing this, Todd felt a pang of- something in his chest, wishing that he could verbalise the mess of emotions that had let him to be so short with him. He also wished he could verbalise something to make Dirk take his hands off of his sides, as it was making him feel a little lightheaded, although he was too proud to admit that to himself, let alone others.  
"Get your hands off me, Dirk." Well, he tried to verbalise. Dirk snatched his hands back, looking concerned. "Sorry, I'm- tired." Todd cursed himself for the feeble excuse. It was so feeble, in fact, that even Dirk saw through it.  
"Look, I'm not going to pretend that you're telling the truth, but we have a case, and it's very exciting, so now we have to look out for a rogue fake drug lord."  
"What do you mean 'look out for'?"  
"Well, I don't know where he is, so I thought-" He trailed off. Todd was looking at him, shooting Dirk the look he did when his eyebrows went all bendy.  
"You don't know?" Todd asked softly. Dirk subconsciously mimicked his expression.  
"Well, no, but has that ever stopped us? I'm sure it can't be that bad, and we have my hunches to work on." Dirk placed a hand on Todd's shoulder and he looked up into Dirk's eyes, mouth slightly open. Dirk sucked on the inside of his cheek, eyes soft.  
"Let's get going then. Can't be that hard." Todd snapped himself out of his daze, and the pair walked into the centre of Seattle to find this guy, whoever he was.

Four hours later, they were still following hunches about which corner to turn, and Todd was beginning to tire of this whole escapade. He didn't mind spending time with Dirk, quite the opposite actually, but his boundless and more importantly fruitless enthusiasm was beginning to wear down a little. The sky was a little less unrelenting now, having clouded over a little, but the temperature was starting to hit a level where Todd was beginning to feel a little cold in just his t-shirt.  
"This way, Todd!"  
"Dirk, we already came this way, and last time, you said we had to turn _this_ way."  
"A minor oversight."  
"Dirk, it's been four hours!"  
"And? We've been out doing casework for longer than this on numerous occasions, and a complaint hasn't been drawn up before, so why now?"  
"Because so far this has been completely _fruitless_!" At that exact moment, a thunderclap rolled out, echoing off of every surface. Dirk jumped. Todd looked up, and the rain began to fall. Or, more exactly, it started completely tipping it down.  
" _Shit_!" Dirk exclaimed, rather more enthusiastically than usual, and grabbed Todd's hand, running until they found somewhere to shelter. The place they found to shelter was the doorway of a closed shop, so the two were pressed quite close together. not only that, but Dirk still hadn't let go of Todd's hand, and a blush was beginning to creep up the back of Todd's neck as he relished privately in the warm sensation that was sending little shoots of tingling feeling up his arm. This was not at all helped by the fact that Todd could feel Dirk's warmth emanating from him, ever more exaggerated as the surrounding temperature slowly decreased. Dirk looked down at their entwined hands, and then up at Todd's face, and decided that he wouldn't take his hand away. He offered Todd a gentle smile, and in return he received a nervous twitch of the lips, which he took to be a good sign.  
"Todd?"  
"Mmhm?"  
"Why were you so moody with me this morning?"  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it."  
"Todd." Dirk looked Todd squarely in the eyes.  
"I can't really explain it." Dirk leaned in a little closer, and Todd felt his face go redder and his eyes widen.  
"I think you can."  
"Dirk, I don't want to." Dirk leaned back again, looking out at the rain. The sky was still thundering.  
"I want you to." Dirk replied quietly, catching Todd off-guard. This wasn't simply a demand for an explanation out of curiosity. This was- something else. Todd swallowed back the lump in his throat.  
"But why?"  
"Because," Here he paused, searching for the right words. "I carry with me a profound affection for you, Todd. You may not have noticed it. Maybe you took it the wrong way. You wonder why I was so content with running around the city today. Normally I wouldn't dream of doing it, at least not for as long as we did today. Not without you." Todd's lips parted slightly as he drew in a breath, contemplating Dirk's words.  
"But- I thought- I don't know, I thought you just weren't noticing-"  
"Todd, do you really think you could be overlooked in any situation?" Dirk's face softened further. "The universe, ever since I met you, points at you. I don't normally have two hunches at once, but ever since I met you, you've always been a hunch. Todd, the universe _wants_ me to pay attention to you."  
"But- why?"  
"Ask the universe. Or, ask yourself." Dirk lowered his voice. "I think we've both reached the same conclusions." Dirk's face was excruciatingly close. Todd's brain was beginning to short circuit, and his sense were on fire, the gentle tickle of Dirk's breath across Todd's nose spreading intoxicating sensations. Todd tried to regain his rationality, his composure, something that would remind him that he was standing opposite to his best friend, that he was about to cross a boundary from which there would be no return. He tried to tell himself that he needed to be careful, but his brain shut all of this down and focused all of his attention of the physical sensation of Dirk Gently. He tilted his head up, looking into Dirk's deep blue eyes, only to find his inner thoughts and feelings reflected there. Already dizzyingly close, Todd leaned up, and Dirk leaned down a little, and their lips met, tentatively at first, but the heady concoction of fear and excitement overtook both of them, and the kiss deepened almost instantly. Todd felt his back pressed up against the doorway, Dirk's hands cupping his face. Todd slipped his hands dangerously low on Dirk's hips, looping his fingers in his waistband. Dirk made a small noise, and Todd used this as an excuse to gain entry with his tongue, exploring his mouth and sending shockwaves throughout Dirk's body, making him whimper again and press into Todd's body more.  
They pulled apart only for want of breath, Todd still planting little kisses on Dirk's neck, then raising his head so he could admire the blush spreading over Dirk's face, hair dishevelled and breath slowly returning back to normal. Todd's awareness of the outside world slowly began to return, and he realised that it had stopped raining, and the sun was beginning to poke its way through the clouds.  
"I'm beginning to think," Dirk began, still slightly short of breath. "I'm beginning to think that maybe we spent four hours tracking down the wrong hunch."  
"Who's to say it was wrong?" Todd smirked, idly brushing Dirk's hair back into place with his fingertips.  
"I- Do- do you want to call it quits for today? About the case, I mean, not the-" He trailed off.  
"Sure. Let's go back to the apartment."  
"Sounds like a plan." He smiled, lacing his fingers in Todd's once more, and the pair walked back, shoulders touching and happy beyond the limits of ordinary language.


End file.
